Preparation of cannabinoids and other controlled drugs and chemical substances that are needed for drug abuse research, are not commercially available. Therefore, the National Institute on Drug Abuse provides and has been providing to the drug abuse scientific research community with authentic supplies of controlled and uncontrolled chemical compounds and formulated drug products for research for last two decades. These drugs include but not limited to known hallucinogens, heroin, amphetamines, cannabinoids, and many other drugs essential for both clinical and non-clinical research studies. The purpose of this contract is to prepare, analyze and provide authenticated chemical compounds and dosage forms to research investigators for drug abuse research.